Cream Tease
by PinkGemz27
Summary: A little antidote to all the angsty-ness that's been going around since the series 3 finale. Not set at any point in particular, just Gene and Alex smuttiness. PWP so please avoid if easily offended or underage


**This is dedicated to all of the TRA Smut Pit ladies, who are all absolutely fabulous and great for a giggle after a hard day at work. A special mention to Mage for giving me a nudge towards Word yesterday and for helping develop this from a mere typo to an actual idea!**

**It's taken me quite a while to write this, partly because the angsty-ness of the finale killed the smuttiness for some time and partly because I wasn't sure if anyone would be up to reading Galex smut yet. Anyway this is my way of marking one week post Ashes, so please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gene, Alex or anything to do with Ashes to Ashes (except the DVDs). That pleasure belongs to Kudos, Monastic and the BBC. I just use them for my own amusement.**

**Cream Tease**

"I'm telling you, Bols. It's jam then cream, that's a proper cream tea."

Alex raised her eyes to the heavens. If it wasn't bad enough that she was having to spend 6 hours in the car with her DCI going down to Plymouth to interview a suspect apprehended by Devonshire Police, but it was boiling hot and they had been arguing about stupid things, such as the perfect cream tea, for the last 2 hours.

"Gene, for the last time, that's a Cornish cream tea. In Devon, they put the jam on top of the cream. It's not a question of right or wrong, that's just the way it is!"

Gene pushed his lips out into a pout and concentrated his gaze on the road. She was the most infuriating know-it-all woman, he'd ever met, yet she occupied most of his waking thoughts and definitely all of his dreams. He stole a glance out of the corner of his eye at her reclining against the leather seat, her long bare legs stretched out in front of her.

Even though she was staring out of the window, Alex could feel his gaze, her skin almost burning in a way that had nothing to do with it being 80 degrees outside. She chastised herself, as she had many times before; this boorish, misogynistic, homophobe should not make her feel this way.

"What?" she said suddenly, snapping her head around to catch him quickly averting his eyes from her thighs.

"Just thinking, Bols, you are aware we're going to Plymouth, not flaming Alicante. Gary Fletcher will think all his Christmases have come at once if you turn up in those tiny little shorts to interview 'im."

"I'll get changed when we get there, I just didn't fancy spending six hours boiling to death in your bloody car! I don't know why I had to come anyway Gene, Ray's a DI now, you could've brought him. But no, you just spring this on me; make me cancel whatever plans I may have had this weekend, just to listen to you banging on about bloody cream teas!"

"Firstly, you didn't have any plans this weekend, other than sitting in Luigi's drinking a gallon of house rubbish and waiting for me to save you from Thatcherite wankers. Secondly, if you thinking I want a hot sweaty Ray in my car for six hours, you clearly don't know me very well. Men with perms just don't do it for me! And how many more times, Bolly, jam on top is wrong!"

Alex raised her eyes to the heavens; they still had another 4 hours before they got to Plymouth. It was going to be one very long journey.

"What a bloody waste of time that was! Not even your psychic psychiatry could crack 'im!"

"It's PSYCHOLOGY! And I almost had him, until you stuck your size nines into his ribs. Honestly, what did you think you were playing at! When we come back in the morning, I'm interviewing him by myself!"

Gene pouted and thought better of arguing with her. He was tired and more irritable than usual after the long drive and all he really wanted to do was go back the hotel, have a whisky or two and fall asleep. He knew that wasn't how his evening would pan out, not if Mrs Prissy-Knickers had her way.

"Suit yourself, Bolly. Now can we please go and get something to eat and find somewhere that stocks a decent single malt!"

"We can, but I've got a far better idea!" she grinned at him, her eyes lighting up with mischief.

Something told Gene he wouldn't be getting that single malt anytime soon.

Half an hour later, Gene found himself sat in the hotel restaurant, taking afternoon cream tea. A huge plate of scones, jam and cream sat between him and his infuriating, but beautiful DI. Before they had left the police station, she had changed back into her tiny denim shorts, her pert behind filling them perfectly and affording Gene a new image to add to his nightly fantasies. He watched as she took a scone, held it delicately between her thin fingers and split it, slathering one side in jam and topping it with cream and doing the reverse on the other. Just this simple task caused Gene's mind to wander to a place where Alex was naked and covered in cream and jam, a place where he couldn't care less whether it was jam or cream on the top. He snapped back to reality when he heard Alex's voice.

"Close your eyes, Gene."

"What? Bols, it's a sodding scone. I don't need to close my eyes to eat it!" Gene felt he had enough going on in his head whilst his eyes were open, he didn't dare to think how embarrassing this already ridiculous situation could get if he closed his eyes.

"Gene, it's hardly going to be a fair test if you know which one you're eating, just humour me and shut your eyes."

Gene pouted and looked at her, trying to think of a witty retort. Just as he opened his mouth to reply, she cut across him.

"Please?" she said, fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously.

Gene considered the situation for a moment. He was a grown man, not a teenager; he could control himself whilst a gorgeous woman fed him jam and cream scones. _Couldn't he?_

"All right, but if I hear so much as a whisper of this back the station, you'll be sitting in the back of the Quattro between Tweedlediv and Tweedledumb until Maggie Thatcher's kicked out of office. Do I make myself clear, DI Drake?"

"Crystal clear, guv." Alex smirked. She watched as Gene closed his eyes, the seductive blue orbs disappearing from view. She picked up the first scone, jam on top of cream, and brought it to his lips, watching intently as he took a bite, a tiny speck of cream sticking to his top lip. The relative intimacy of the situation struck Alex and she felt herself flush all over, trying but failing to quell the swarm of butterflies that seemed to have taken up residence in the pit of her stomach.

She picked up the second scone and moved it slowly towards him, her hand trembling slightly as she did. As he bit it, it began to crumble and Alex quickly drew her hand away, trying to catch it before it fell into his lap. Putting it on the plate, she looked up at him. His eyes were open now and he had a large splodge of cream on his left cheek.

"Definitely prefer the Cornish way, Bols."

Alex smiled at him, shaking her head gently and leaned forward to wipe the cream off of his cheek. As she moved closer she could smell his scent, spicy aftershave, cigarettes, the faintest whiff of scotch, she felt entranced by him, but didn't dare look into his eyes, else she'd be lost. After what seemed like an eternity, her hand brushed his cheek, wiping off the cream but not moving away immediately. She cupped his face gently and her eyes met his gaze. Unspoken words passed between them as he placed his hand over hers and pressed his lips to the inside of her wrist. The feel of his lips on her skin caused her breath to hitch in her chest and it seemed to Alex that all she could feel were the sparks of electricity that seemed to bounce between them.

Gene didn't dare break eye contact with her, in case it broke the spell. He sat stock still, waiting for her to react, wondering if any second she would come to her senses and punch him. Desperately trying to think of something, anything to stop all the blood in his body heading southwards, he barely registered her voice, let alone the words she was saying. It was only as she got up, still holding his gaze, he realised what she wanted. The same thing he'd wanted since the day he'd met her.

They both walked quickly up the stairs to their hotel rooms, neither one of them saying anything. When they arrived at their rooms, opposite each other, Gene began fumbling in his pocket for his key, but Alex had beaten him to it, swiftly unlocking the door with shaking fingers and stepping inside.

Before she even had a chance to move aside and let him in, Gene had grabbed her shoulder, spun her around and pressed her against the door, his lips crashing down on hers as she let out a moan of sheer pleasure. She ran her hands up and down his back, over his chest, up into his hair, pulling him closer, wanting to touch him, wanting him nearer as her tongue darted into his mouth, tasting him.

Gene's mind was completely blank as he tore his lips away from hers, moving them down her neck, nipping and sucking gently, before pushing the shoulder of her blouse down and biting down hard on her shoulder. As he did so, Alex felt her insides melt and her knees buckle. Leaning back against the door, she managed to compose herself enough to push the jacket from his shoulders, loosen his tie and begin unbuttoning his shirt.

Gene followed suit, deftly undoing her shirt and slipping it down over her arms, running his hands over her lacy bra, feeling her nipples harden under his touch. He trailed his fingers up her smooth bare thigh, fingering the denim hem of her shorts.

"Bed," Alex managed breathlessly, feeling his hardness against her thigh.

Kissing him hard, she walked him back until his knees hit the bed. Pushing him down onto the mattress, she ran a hand down his bare chest, grazing his crotch and making him groan.

Looking into his eyes, dark with lust and desire, she moved her hands to the waistband of her shorts, unbuttoning them and sliding down the zip. She wriggling as she pushed them over her hips, feeling more sexy than she had in her life as she heard Gene whisper, "Beautiful, bloody beautiful."

Leaning forward she reaching for his button and zip, pulling his trousers down over his feet, taking his sock and shoes with them. Their eyes locked, blue meeting hazel, before Gene grabbed her wrists and pulled her down to the bed, flipping her on to her back.

He ran his eyes down her body, clad in matching lace underwear, then kissed her passionately, moving down her neck, as she arched her back, pushing her chest into him. He reached behind her and unclipped her bra, pulling it off her and taking a hard nipple in his mouth, whilst massaging her other breast.

Alex could feel the wetness pooling between her thighs, his tongue flicking, teeth grazing her nipple, as Gene's hand moved down her body, sliding beneath her lace knickers and parting her folds. She gasped as he pumped one finger, then two, his thumb circling her clit as he drove her closer and closer to edge.

She reached for him, her hands forcing down the waistband of his boxers before she took his hard cock between her fingers, working him hard as she felt the first waves of orgasm building. Fighting against his own urges, Gene thrust his fingers harder and harder into her, until she came over them, his name spilling from her lips as stars burst before her eyes.

"God, Gene, wow," she mumbled.

"Just getting started, Bolly." He smirked as her eyes came back into focus and he tore off her knickers, dispensing with his own underwear soon afterwards.

She pulled him to her, running her tongue over the dip at the base of his neck, tasting the saltiness of his sweat. He teased her clit with the tip of his cock, as she wrapped her legs around him, trying in vain to draw him closer.

"Patience is a virtue, Bolly" he joked as she let out a frustrated cry.

"I'm not feeling all that virtuous, Gene," she breathed, watching him through lidded eyes.

Her seductive tone had the desired effect, as Gene thrust into her hard, filling her to the hilt, before moving in a slow but steady rhythm, as Alex raised her hips to meet his thrusts.

"So fucking tight, Alex. Gorgeous." Gene mumbled as he thrust, capturing her lips with his as he drove her closer and closer to orgasm. He knew he couldn't last much longer, as he felt her nails dig into his shoulder blades as she clung to him, her walls clamping down around him as her climax tipped him over the edge and he came, spilling into her over and over.

He rolled off of her onto his back and put and arm around her as she snuggled against him, both drifting to sleep in a blissful haze.

Waking from his shagged out slumber, Gene looked down at Alex, her head resting on his chest, a contented smile on her face. She opened one eye and grinned at him.

"Ready for round two, Bols?"

"Can I be jam?" smirked Alex mischievously, sliding a long slim leg across his hips so she was straddling him.

Gene closed his eyes and wondered what he'd done to get this lucky with such a gorgeous woman. Feeling her sink down on to him, he grasped her hips as she began to move.

"You know, Bols, maybe you're right this once, maybe jam on top is better."


End file.
